The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa CE11’. It is characterized by having a unique leaf shape and color. The new cultivar originated as a selection from a population resulting from self-pollination of a proprietary Coleus breeding line. S1 seed was sown in a greenhouse in Cartago, Costa Rica. Four single-plant selections were made from the S1 generation and self-pollinated to create four separate S2 seed lots. S2 seed from each lot was sown in a greenhouse and later transplanted into 16 cm diameter pots. One single-plant selection was made from the S2 plants based on its rose with green edge leaf color and unique leaf shape. In 2002, this selection was asexually propagated through rooted plant cuttings in Salinas, Calif. ‘Kakegawa CE11’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.